Ensnared
by Link Guru
Summary: Link finds shelter in a mansion during a storm, but just what will he find inside? LinkxIvy, inspired by Dark Lord Link. Rated T for sensuality.


**Link Guru here again. This is a little different than what I'm used to. Crack pairing? Maybe, but I think it has some cool potential. It was inspired by and dedicated to Dark Lord Link, enjoy.**

**Ensnared**

**(By Link Guru)**

The rain whirled and beat against the forest. Sheets of water pelted everything, every tree, every blade of grass, and the lone traveler struggling against the gale force winds. The man pushed himself against a tree, grasping for support. His cloak was plastered to him by the rain and wind. His blond hair was matted against his face, though his eyes shone blue with determination. Link, the hero from Hyrule, was locked in a fierce struggle with Mother Nature, one he intended to get out of soon.

"Hang it all!" Link shouted to the wind. "Where in the name of the goddesses am I?" He had a map in his pack, but in this weather it would be useless to get it out. "I need to get out of this rain." Link held the tree close, trying to fend off some of the wind, and scanned the dark. A bolt of lightning lit up the night briefly, but long enough for him to sight a large building a ways off.

"Might as well head there," Link muttered. "Any where's better than this drowning forest." He heaved himself off of the tree and pushed onward. The rain tore at him, like it was purposely trying to stop him. The building, whatever it was, was high on a hill. Link soon managed to break free of the trees, but still he had to fight up the hill. His boots slipped often on the grass, and were caught once or twice in the mud. After a time, Link finally crested the hill, and his destination was before him.

The building turned out to be a mansion. It was enormous, three stories tall and as wide as the dark would allow him to see. It had numerous windows, and was surrounded by a large garden. In one window, Link could see a small candle burning, though the rest of the house was dark. Link scrambled through the dense garden, and ran up to a large, ornate front door.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Link shouted, pounding his gloved hand on the door. No one answered. He tried the handle and was surprised to find it was unlocked. He pushed it open just enough to slip in and shut the door after him. The hall he entered was dark, but warm and dry. Hanging his soaking cloak on a hook by the door, Link shook some water off himself.

"I am so glad to be out of that storm," Link sighed, brushing wet hair from his eyes. "I wonder whose place this is?"

"Allow me to show you, intruder!" A woman's voice growled. Torch light flooded the hall, and a woman in a red battle gown was standing before him. She tapped a short sword impatiently against her hand and flipped her short platinum hair.

"Wait, there's been a big misunderstanding." Link tried to explain, holding up his hands.

"No excuses!" The woman sneered. She darted forward, aiming a slice at Link's head. Link rolled under the blow, drawing his sword and shield as he dodged. He braced as the woman's follow up clanged off his shield. With a growl, Link shoved his shield forward, catching the woman in the chest, and sending her back. Drawing a quick breath, Link settled into a fighting stance.

"It seems you might actually know what you're doing." The woman said, a dark chuckle following. Link simply stared icily at her, not willing to be goaded. With a frown the lady set her feet. "Let us see you deal with this." She said quietly. Link shifted his weight a tad, getting comfortable.

The woman darted forward, cutting at Link. He hopped back a few steps, and her short sword cut air. He saw a smile flicker on her face as she followed through. She turned full circle and whipped her sword around. Link heard a click and watched the woman's blade seemingly shatter. Her short sword was now a whip! The blade wrapped around his shield and grazed his side, giving him a clean cut. Link groaned as he slashed at the blade, but it twirled out of his reach. The woman caught it and wrapped it around her waist.

"Not prepared for that, were you?" The lady said smugly. Link shook his head in annoyance. He set his shield in front of him, and edged closer. Still smiling, the woman stepped up on one foot, and spun herself around. Her blade stretched out, aiming to slice Link in half. Link moved, jumping over the spinning blades and charging at the woman. He caught her on his shield and hoisted her up, then slammed her into the wall. Holding her there, he held the edge of his sword against her neck.

"Now listen," Link hissed. "I'm sorry for breaking into your home, that was my mistake, I admit, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let you kill me. What kind of sick, paranoid woman are you that you'll attack anyone without letting them explain?"

To Link's surprise, the woman started laughing. "I like that," she said. "Maybe I am a little sick. Allow me to extend to you my hospitality to make up for this little event."

Link thought for a moment, studying the woman. She looked sincere, though there was a crafty gleam in her eye. He stepped back, letting her down, and sheathed his weapon as a sign of good faith.

"I would appreciate that very much so," Link said.

"I will call for one of the servants. They will show you to a room where you may change into some dry clothes." The lady informed him.

"Thank you. Before that though, may I ask who my hostess is this evening?" Link asked.

"I am Isabel Valentine, Ivy, owner of this manor." Ivy said, smiling a slightly dangerous smile.

**-X-**

Link tugged on the sleeves of his dry shirt uncomfortably. It had been a long while since he had worn clothes other than his travel gear. The smooth fabric felt foreign on his body. He heard a knock at the wooden door of his room.

"Enter," He called, adjusting his belt. One of Ivy's servants, a mousy young girl hustled into the room and bowed hastily.

"Mistress Ivy has sent me to inform you that the meal is ready. She requests your presence in the dining hall. If you would follow me…." The girl turned on her heel and started out, Link followed after her. His stomach was rumbling, this meal would be a welcome event. The girl led him down hall after hall, past room after room. The Valentine Mansion was truly expansive. The girl pushed a large set of double doors open and Link walked into the extravagant dining room. There was a crystal chandelier hanging over an ornate wooden table big enough to seat Princess Zelda's entire staff. On the outer walls were large windows with candles on the sill. Link could see the rain beating on the glass panes. There were only two place settings on the table, on at the head, and one to the left. Ivy was sitting at the head.

"Welcome Mr. Link, have a seat." She said, gently indicating the seat next to her. As Link walked over he took a moment to examine his hostess. She had changed out of her battle garb and was dressed very formally. She wore a long, grey gown, very tight from her waist up. The neckline was dangerously low slung and very revealing. Her lips were blood red and shining. Her platinum hair hung lazily over her face. She was very beautiful.

"I am honored," Link stated, his formal practice in Hyrule castle coming back naturally. He bowed slightly before taking his seat. Ivy smiled, nodding in approval. She rang a bell by her hand and servants brought food from the kitchen. Link noticed they were all girls of varying ages, the oldest probably in her early twenties. They brought out warm plates of meat and vegetables, very artistically laid out. It looked quite delicious. Two other serving girls brought crystal glasses and poured wine.

The two sat in a polite silence for a while, Link focusing on the good food before him. It had been a long while since he had eaten such a tasty meal. Mostly it had been whatever he had hunted. Yet he managed to keep his composure and eat with some dignity, though the wine did drip down his chin once or twice.

"I must ask you," Ivy said after a suitable time, "Why did you enter my home?"

"Again, I'm sorry for intruding," Link said. "I was in the forest when the heavens opened their flood gates onto me. I was looking for a place to hide out of the rain. When I got to your door, it was unlocked."

"Hmm…" Ivy's face fell a little, "Cynthia usually locks the doors, I will have to have a talk with her." Link heard a short gasp from one of the servers. It was a little disconcerting.

"It seems that it was for the best," Link noted. "Else I would not be sharing this meal with my beautiful hostess." It was a bold statement that just slipped out. Link winced internally, but Ivy didn't seem fazed, she seemed to take it as fact more than a compliment. She called for more wine and they continued to drink and talk.

"What is it that you do Mr. Link?" She asked after Link's third glass of wine. Link was starting to feel light headed, which was strange. He usually had a very high tolerance for alcohol.

"I was sent here actually." Link said slowly, trying to get his thoughts in order. "I'm hunting something."

"What is it, pray tell?" Ivy asked softly.

It may have been the wine, but Link didn't see anything wrong with telling her. "I was sent to find the sword Soul Edge. My mission is to destroy it." It felt noble to say it out loud, though Link could feel himself slurring more than he should.

"Interesting," Ivy said, sipping from her glass. "I know that path, I myself am on it. It is very difficult, that sword is persistent."

"I have faced many evils in my life," Link stated. "This will be overcome, just like all the rest."

"Tell me of your trials." Ivy said, though it almost seemed like a command. Link began retelling some of his past adventures, of his fights with Ganon and his travels across the world. Ivy listened intently. Link felt that she was judging not only his actions, but his caliber as a man. They had been sitting for a long time before Link finally finished with his reason for coming to this land.

"You are indeed very brave, and very skilled it would seem." Ivy mused, wetting her lips quickly.

"Thank you, I have seen that you are quite skilled yourself. Why does a lady of your refinement need such swordsmanship?" Link asked, unsuccessfully trying to stifling a yawn.

"Let us save that for another time," Ivy suggested, getting up from her chair. "You seem tired, you should rest." She placed her hand lightly on his shoulder, making his heart beat a little faster.

"I-ah…Right, that would be very nice," Link said, his mind was swimming. He felt a burning desire, but he couldn't place what it was for. Ivy summoned another servant girl and had her lead him back to his room. He stripped down and climbed into the four poster bed that was his for the night.

**-X-**

Link was listening to the rain pelting on the roof. He couldn't sleep, his head was cloudy and his body felt hot. He could almost feel every nerve, every blood cell pumping. He was alive. Link had no idea what was happening to him, it was exhilarating, but nerve racking, he was worried.

"There must have been something in that wine." Link reasoned out loud. "What else could it have been?"

"Indeed there was," a sultry voice said. Link looked over to see Ivy standing in the door way. She had one candle, casting a shallow, flickering circle that only just illuminated the door. Link was amazed by what he saw. Ivy was dressed only in a short, white, silk night gown that stopped at her thighs. It was also incredibly low slung, and Link guess that the mansion was a little chilly this night. Over that she wore a mesh shall that probably didn't add any warmth.

Link could only stare, he had no response. Ivy laughed, obviously pleased with the reaction her appearance had caused.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked with a dark, but playfully tone. "It's true; I did put something into your wine, a little aphrodisiac that I created." She strolled slowly in, lavishing in the moment. "I like you Link, you're noble, strong, and of course handsome. I wanted that, and what I want, I take." She had walked to the end of his bed and was looking down at him.

Link was quiet for a moment, then he laughed. An almost crazed grin crossed face. "A most interesting set of events," He snickered. "Alright, I'm game."

Ivy's dark smile grew larger. She climbed onto the bed and slowly crawled on top of Link, he white hair was dangling in his face. Their eyes locked for a moment, each feeling a fire build. Then Ivy lowered herself, pressing her lips on his.

**-X-**

It was the tapping of a bird on Link's window that finally woke him. He sighed and stretched, wincing as he felt the still hot scratches on his back. If it weren't for those lashes and the beautiful woman lying next to him, Link might to have believed the previous night had really happened. He quietly stepped out of the bed, threw on a robe and walked out onto the room's balcony. The storm had passed, and the while world was covered in mist. It was refreshing to stand in the quiet.

Suddenly, a pair of pale arms wrapped around Link's shoulders and a soft voice whispered in his ear.

"What have we here?" She said slyly. She traced her figure on Link's back, causing him to wince a little.

"It would seem you've left your mark, Link said, chuckling quietly. Ivy laughed and leaned on him. The two were quiet for a few minutes.

"I hope you know that you're mine now," Ivy said, digger her nails in to him a little. "You aren't getting rid of me, and I won't be letting you go anytime soon. "

"I can live with that," Link said. He spun around suddenly, catching her in his arms. Link kissed her strongly. Ivy returned the kiss just as fiercely.

"Oh yes, this will work just fine," Ivy said, leading Link back inside, towards the already torn up bed.

**-X-**

…**.Um…yeah. This was a little strange for me. Ivy isn't really "emotionally" so I had to try and make her really physical. It ended up being more sensual than I originally expected. Hope you guys liked it or at least didn't have to take a cold shower after.**


End file.
